


Wolf Of Passion

by Nagito_kun



Category: Danganronpa 2
Genre: Gay Disasters, Hajime can tie stuff up, Hajime is a vampire, Hajime is annoyed, Izuru is in Hajime’s head, M/M, Multi, Nagito is a wolf, Nagito is kinky, Nekomaru flirts with them, Sorta like Twilight, they’re both oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagito_kun/pseuds/Nagito_kun
Summary: Hajime finds a lost boy in the forest and decided to help him.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nidai Nekomaru/Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 19





	1. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet and Hajime realises he’s bi lmao

I am Hajime Hinata, my story is quite boring and I don’t think it’s worth hearing but here we go.

My life has always been a boring and an average one, I’ve never had anything exciting happen to me. I’ve always had an average family, average grades got into the most average schools.

That’s not what you’re here for? Is it? You’re here to read a more exciting story, right? So I’ll tell you the more exciting part of my story. 

It starts when I was walking through a forest because I had never really been out into the forest and thought it might’ve been better for me not to be stuck in the city the whole time. I walk through the forest and breathed in the cool air. ‘So this is what nature smells like?’ I thought. It’s not like there is anything wrong with the smell, I mean I’ve been to parks but they’ve never been as green as this. When I was younger my mother used to tell me the forests were full of wolves and other “scary things”. I’ve never really been fond of dogs or anything close to them, I prefer cats, if I’m being honest. I carry on walking and see a small stump on the ground so I decide to sit on it. I start to set the stuff I brought with me down, when I hear a shuffling of leaves behind me, I stand up. It’s gotta be a rabbit or something, right?

I turn around and peek behind a tree. There’s a boy, taller than average, pale, sickly pale, white and pinkish hair, green jacket and dark blue jeans. He looks quite thin from this angle too. He keeps whirling around like he’s lost, I walk from behind the tree and start walking towards him.

”hey, you ok?” I asked, the strange boy let out a squeak.

”hm? Oh yeah I’m kind of lost though.” He replied, he looked sad, he smelt like wet dog, clovers and honey. I think that’s what it is. It’s an odd smell, I wonder why the wet dog smell is so distinct. Whatever.

”You need help getting out of here?” I ask in return, “also, my name is Hajime Hinata. And you are?”

”Nagito Komaeda, yeah, I could use some help getting out.” Komaeda looked away from me but clasped his hand around my wrist. I led him to the place where I put my stuff down, and picked it up.

”ok lets go, Komaeda,” I said, it caused him to look straight into my eyes. Misty grey-green eyes. I spaced out just looking into them, I felt dizzy.

”Erm, Hinata-kun? Are you ok?” He poked my cheek. I snapped back into reality. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to space out like that” I studied his face, there was a small clover under his right eye. It is quite noticeable, but it was hidden enough so I didn’t see it at first glance. “Do you want me to take you directly home or-“

”no, it’s fine.” He once again looked away.

We walked all the way to the edge of the forest, I was hoping we could’ve talked more, but mostly I was glad that I managed to help him.

”the is the edge. You can get home from here right?”   
“actually.... I haven’t left the forest in a while... at least a week.” He looked at me.

”Well from here you can-“

”I don’t have a home.” He teared up. I instinctively wiped it from his face. “I’ve never had friends either.”

”I’m your friend, and er I’ll let you come to my house I have a spare room for you, if I remember right.” I walk with him all the way to my apartment and unlocked the door. “Here we are, it’s not much but I don’t have much money. I guess I’ll show you around. Take your shoes off.” I then proceeded to show him round and went to the spare room last and left him there so I could cook something.

Something about him is definitely weird. But I just can’t put my finger on it. I finish cooking, then I go to get him.

I knock on the door of the room. “Hey, I’ve made dinner, come on” He opened the door and followed me to the table. “I made Katsudon... It’s not gonna be that great.” He had already eaten a little bit when he said:

”It tastes great” He smiled sweetly, he seemed to really like it as he ate some more, I don’t blame him, not eating for a week. “Thank you, so much Hinata-kun”

”It’s fine, you’ll probably stay here quite a while and- wait how old are you?”

”Seventeen” He seemed extremely happy about something, honestly, I’m kinda creeped out by it. “What about you?”

“I’m seventeen too. Do you even go to school?”

”No I don’t...” he looked embarrassed about it

”that’s fine, but why? I mean why don’t you go to school?” 

“I can’t tell you.” He started smiling again, but this one seemed like a sort of twisted and antagonistic smile. This guy is really weird. 

“Komaeda, I think it’s time we go to sleep...”

”Yeah, okay!” He said excitedly, he is a really odd guy...


	2. He’s crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito goes insane lmao

I woke up hoping that it was just me who had woken up. I slid my trousers on and did up my tie, to then hear a knock at the door. I walked up to the door, opened it to find my good friend Sonia Nevermind, she was an ultimate who went to Hope’s peak Academy. There she was known as the Ultimate princess. It seemed that Komaeda had also heard the knocking as he came out of the spare room.

”Hey Hajime” Sonia snapped me out of my thoughts

”oh, hey Sonia, what are you doing here?”

”It’s been a while since we’ve seen you so they asked me to come check on you” 

“By ‘we’ do you mean you and Gundham?” Gundham Tanaka is also a good friend of mine, I think, he also goes to Hope’s peak, he is known as the Ultimate breeder.

”Yes.” She looked expectedly at me.

”Hey, do you want to come inside?”   
“hm? Of course. Thank you” I lead her to the sofa, only for Komaeda to come in. ”so who’s this Hajime?”   
“Oh, that’s Komaeda, he’ll be staying with for a while, he doesn’t have anyone to go to...” 

“No!” Sonia suddenly stood up and ran over to Komaeda to grab his arms, she turned to me and asked "where did you find him?"

"erm, the forest, why?" I recalled the events of yesterday, it seemed like a lot happened in a very small amount of time.   
“That’s horrible! How long were you there?”   
“A week...” Komaeda looked shyly away from Sonia. I have to admit he’s pretty cute. Oh fuck! What am I saying? I’ve only just met him!

”Oh dear! Hajime have you taken-“

”Yes I have,” I started

”He definitely has taken good care of me! Erm...” Komaeda finished for me

”Oh, sorry I was fussing over you and hadn’t even been polite enough to introduce myself, my name is Sonia Nevermind” Sonia smiled sweetly at Komaeda.

”So, Sonia do you want tea?” I asked, turning towards the kitchen.

”Ah, yes, thank you Hajime” She went back to fussing over Komaeda.

I started making tea for Sonia, and popped my head out of the kitchen, “Hey, Komaeda, what do you want to drink, coffee or tea? Or, I have Dr Hopper?”

”A Dr Hopper, please” wow, so polite, even his smile looked polite.

”what about food?”

”I’ve already eaten something this morning, thank you, Hajime” Sonia said, Komaeda simply nodded, I think wanting something to eat.

”I’ll make eggs and toast” I popped back into the kitchen to start cooking

~time skip, to after breakfast~  
”Thank you for the tea, Hajime, but I have to go now. Goodbye. Take good care of him Hajime.” She winked at me. What the hell does that mean. I’m taking great care of him!

”Thank you, Hinata-kun” Komaeda looked at me and smiled that odd, twisted smile again. What the hell is wrong with him? He laughed, but it wasn’t the sort of laugh that you’d expect from a really nice person, no, it was the laugh of a psychopath. “Isn’t she nice? Ah, she radiates so much hope...” he looked away still laughing, it sounded rather hoarse and breathy, like he didn’t have the lung capacity for it. I put my hand on his shoulder.

”Hey, you okay?” I wanted to sound as nice as possible

”what?” He stopped laughing, and faced me. “Why do you want to know if I’m okay? Don’t you hate me?”

”Hate you? It’s just a laugh... it’s nothing to hate over” I do think he’s crazy though. No doubt about that, but some part of me wants to figure him out. Why he’s always smiling, really.

”Really?” He looked upset. “Thank you, Hinata-kun” He sounded like he was about to cry.


	3. Wait- no he’s actually pretty sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting gay. Also Hajime is going to chiaki for advice even though she’s a gay disaster too

“Thank you, Hinata-kun” Komaeda said whilst, seemingly, on the verge of tears. “But my laugh isn’t what I’m talking about. And I know you don’t know enough about me to hate me, but if I told you... I’d have no one.”

”I know you won’t have anyone. No amount of hate could make me kick you out. But I can lose patience pretty quick, so, don’t do anything stupid and we’ll be fine.”

”okay...” He stood up and walked to his room. I feel like I should leave him for a little while. But another part of me thinks I should go comfort him. I think I should just go to talk to him, so I do exactly that. I walk to his door and knock.

”Hey, Komaeda, you okay?” No answer. “Komaeda?” I open the door and sit down next to him. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah...” he has been crying. I put my hand on his shoulder once again.   
“No you’re not. Don’t lie to me.” I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me, “you really have been crying... why?”   
“Because you’ll just leave me like everyone else.” He managed to get my hands off his face, and turned his head away from me. “I’m just scum that you shouldn’t associate with, I should just leave.” I grab his sleeve.

”Don’t leave. You don’t get it. I’ll help you, just don’t go” I felt tears in my eyes, which was unusual since... that... I’m not going to say. Not yet anyway.

”Do you really want me to stay? I’d only be a nuisance to you.” Komaeda sat back down.   
“You’re not a nuisance” As I said that I wrapped my arms around him. Not in a gay way. In a friend way. We’re only friends. I think. He hugged me back. 

“Hinata-kun, are you sure? I don’t want to get on your nerves, after all I’m just a lowly piece of trash.”   
“You’re not trash.” I look at the time, when we woke up it must’ve been at least 9am, now it’s 10am. Well shit, this day isn’t going very fast at all. “I’m gonna go watch something on the tv, you wanna come?” I ask whilst standing up.

”oh... sure” Komaeda stands up too as I walk out the room for him to follow me.

”anything you’re into? A movie? Or...” my eyes flicker to his and they lock. Fuck. I snatch my gaze away and I drop it to the floor. I’m not gay. I’m 100% straight. Not gay. I keep telling myself these things but I can’t help but think about- no! He’s just a friend!

”Just choose whatever you want, I’m fine with anything except for action...” 

“Erm.. how about romance? This is gay, are you okay with that?”

”Yeah, I’m okay with it” He looked at me and smiled sweetly.

”Why is he so goddamn cute?” I cursed under my breath. He is cute I gotta admit, FUUUUCK! I put the movie on and sit down next to him.

~around half an hour into the movie~  
I feel an urge to put my arm around his shoulder, but should I? Ugh, this is stupid. I pick up my phone and start texting Nanami.

Hinata: Hey Chiaki I need help

Hinata: Chiaki wake up

Nanami: Yeah?

Hinata: Lets say, hypothetically, that two guys are watching a movie together, and one of them wants to put their arm around the other boy’s shoulder, should they do it? Or is it too gay?

Nanami: depends

Hinata: you’re sleepy, go to sleep or I won’t put my arm around his shoulder

~end of the movie~  
“So? What did you think?” I asked, hoping he wasn’t gay either.

”Honestly, I liked it, just wish I could do that...” 

“what do you mean?”   
“Ah, I’m gay” he laughed, I should’ve known, it’s always the pretty guys that are gay.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll find someone eventually” He’s so adorable that he most likely will.


	4. He’s a WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha Hajime’s gay for wolf Nagito

It’s been two months since I had let Komaeda stay here. He seems to have settled and we’ve got routine too. Something’s wrong, I can feel it.

”Komaeda?” I knock on his door “Komaeda?!” Still no answer, I open the door only to see he isn’t there I get my phone out and start texting Sonia

Hinata: Sonia do you have any idea where Komaeda would be?

Nevermind: He did say he spent a while in the forest, I would check there first

Hinata: ok thanks Sonia

Nevermind: no problem :)

I put my phone in my pocket and leave the apartment, locking the door behind me. The weather is alright, so that’s good. I run to the forest, avoiding everyone I could, eventually I get there and venture in.

I wander around aimlessly until I get to a clearing. A wolf? And a rabbit? Will the wolf eat it? Oh shit, I gotta, hold on, that wolf has the exact same clover that Komaeda has under his eye, there’s no way, right? He’s not a fucking wolf... he can’t be. The rabbit was quite small, caramel sort of colour and big green eyes. The rabbit squeaked.

”Hi, hi!” Did that rabbit just fucking talk? It just talked I’m not going crazy, right? “My name’s Kamiho Sunada” the rabbit was then cloaked by a green mist and there stood a short girl with a short top and shorts, she wore nothing on her feet. She looked human, apart from the ears and tail “aww, c’mon Koko, show him” 

“fine” the wolf growled, and was then also cloaked by a red mist and there stood Komaeda with ears and a tail, both of them had ears and tails belonging to their respective animals “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell, or show, you sooner”

”It’s fine, I just, didn’t think you were, well, a wolf” 

“It’ll probably go over most people’s heads, it’s not something you see everyday, is it?” Komaeda definitely looks hot as hell, damn. 

”No, I suppose not” I just wanna pet his head and play with his tail, fuck. “Wait, are you two friends, because I thought that rabbits were natural enemies to wolves?” 

”Yeah, we’re friends, and yes we are supposed to be natural enemies, but I’m not the type of guy, err wolf, to eat raw food, and I would never hurt anyone, unless they’re a massive jerk.” 

”I mean we gotta get back, you’ve gotta be hungry, right?”   
“oh, yeah, I guess we do” I grab his hand and start walking, then he turns to look at Sunada, “bye, Kamiho!”   
“bye-bye!” She shouts back, and we left to get back. I sure wouldn’t like to hang out with her, she’s like Ibuki, too energetic. I don’t need two super energetic friends.

We arrive back at my apartment and I unlock the door, I let him in first. “So... why did you leave?”

“Why? Oh, because I’ve spent so much time away from there and I had to go get some air, and I needed to check on Kami, she’s very energetic, but she’s also careless.” 

”That’s okay, just warn me next time you leave, okay?”

”Alright, I will” I slammed my hand on the wall and pinned him there

”I’m being serious, make me worry like that again, and I’ll kick your ass” Komaeda just stood there silently, either, he just wondered what happened or he’s waiting for something “I’m sorry” I back off from the wall and go to sit on the sofa

”No, it’s okay, it’s my fault for not telling you in the first place” 

“I’ll go make dinner, okay?”

”alright” He went to his room whilst I make dinner, I was thinking ramen.

I had finished around an hour later and we sat down to eat.

”Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” I ask, desperately trying to talk to him.

”hmm, not really”

”have you ever had a crush on anyone?” 

“can’t say I have, what about you?”

”Yeah, I have” I rub the back of my head

”Have you ever dated anyone? I haven’t...”

”yes I dated a girl as a dare, so it kinda doesn’t count. I never kissed her or anything, we just went out for a dare”

”Hmmm that’s nice” he seemed to have finished while I was talking so he went back to his room. He seems to be getting more and more distant from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone is wondering Kamiho is one of my OCs don’t diss her or I’ll steal your kneecaps


	5. He’s my Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They-  
> They are boyfriends 👉🏼👈🏼

I was sat on the sofa reading a book when Nagito, yes we are on first name terms now, plopped himself next to me. I think I’m gonna tell him how I feel, it’s been long enough now.

”Hey, Nagito?”

”What’s wrong, Hajime?”

”I’ve gotta tell you something” 

“so do I, but you go first.”

”No you go first I bet yours is more important”

”erm, okay? Well, Hajime, Ive had feelings for you ever since we met. And every day I fell even further for you. Hajime, I’m in love with you. And nothing you do will make me stop loving you. Ever.” His face turned entirely red and dropped his gaze.

”actually that was what i was gonna say.”

”It was? Wow, I didn’t realise that you’d actually have feelings for someone like me.” He flashed that creepy twisted smile again.

”Of course I do, and shut up with the ‘trash’ and ‘someone like me’ shit”

”make me” He smirked, so, that’s how we’re going to play it. So I leant forward so I was right up in his face and kissed him, he unhesitatingly kissed back. I grabbed a fistful of his soft, fluffy hair, and pulled him closer. Nagito moaned a little in the kiss which allowed me to slip my tongue in. After a minute of that, I pulled out of the kiss and wiped some drool off my face. I honestly couldn’t tell whose it was. I look up at Nagito and he was sat there panting like a dog- wait, he’s a wolf so technically... whatever. ”Wow, Hajime, you’re a great kisser”

I smiled at him “so are you, you sure you’ve never kissed anyone?”

”I’m sure.”

”So, Nagito, you wanna be my...”

”Your... what?”

”boyfriend?”

”of course!” He literally jumped onto my lap and squeezed me “I would love to be your boyfriend!” I hugged him back and started to play with his hair. 

”Fluffy...” I kept twirling his hair around my finger, I felt like falling asleep in it. I could feel myself nodding off and obviously Nagito could tell too.

”Hajime, are you okay? You seem to be tired.” He managed to pull away from me and he looked me dead in the eye, “sleep” he ordered. So I placed my head in his lap and moved my legs a couple of times and then fell asleep.

~Nagito’s POV~  
Hmm, he actually listened to trash like me ordering him around? I honestly didn’t think he’d do so. I am quite happy that he asked me to be his boyfriend, I mean I’ve been subtly flirting with him for the past, well, four months, and he hasn’t noticed. I’m gonna admit he’s cute when he sleeps. I kiss his forehead and start playing with his hair, which, despite its spiky look, is actually quite soft. Hmm should I try and carry him to his bed, or... you know what, yes I will, it’s the least a scumbag like me could do.

So that’s exactly what I do, I carry him all the way to his room and placed him on the bed. I’m starting to get tired too, maybe I should take a small nap. I hug Hajime so that his body is just a small bit down the bed to mine, and I fall asleep.

~le time skip~ ~Hajime’s POV~

I slowly wake up to see what looks to be Nagito’s neck, I can feel myself get a little hard, it’s not my fault he smells nice. I feel him shuffle a little, most likely waking up.

”Hm, I’m sorry Hajime! I carried you here and then fell asleep myself!” 

”No, it’s fine. There’s no need to apologise, you carried me all the way here, it must’ve been hard” The whitehead hummed and moved closer but then jumped back.

”That was surprising”

“What?”

”You’re pretty hard Hajime” ah shit. I’m screwed now. There’s no point in trying to hide now. I sit up.

”You mentioned when we watched that movie, that you wished you could do that stuff. Maybe we could do it some day” I smiled at the albino

”someday...” he repeated. “I want you, Hajime. I want you to ride me.”

“Nagito, I said not yet. I’m not ready yet.”


	6. He’s my werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAAYYYY I’m so sorry guys-

I wake up to see that Nagito was already out of bed. I hear the shower, I see, so that’s where he is. He walks out, baby blue towel wrapped around his waist, hair, tail and ears soaking wet. His hair actually looks really long when it’s wet. He moved aside a clump of his hair that was in front of his misty eyes.

Crap. He caught me staring at him. “Do I have something on my face?” The whitehead asked.

”Oh, no! Sorry for staring” 

“no, no, it’s fine.” He looked down at the floor “Erm, Hajime, I gotta change...” 

“ah, right sorry. I’ll go make breakfast. What do you want?”

”a bagel...”

”alright.” I swiftly turn around and leave to go and make our breakfasts. Just a couple of minutes later Nagito waltzed out of our bedroom, walked over to the fridge and grabbed a dr. Hopper. “Nagito, I swear to god, you need to drink water or else.”

”Hajime, so do you...” He looked guiltily at the tiling of the kitchen floor.

”what are you talking about?” I looked at him, taken aback.

”I hate to break it to you, but orange juice isn’t water.”

”I guess you’re right” I walk up to the albino and kiss him on the forehead. I grab the food I had prepared and placed it on the table. “Alright then, lets eat.” 

I started eating but I got thirsty, so I picked myself up from my chair and walk over to a cupboard and I grab myself a glass. I place that on the counter and grab some orange juice from the fridge. I pour it in the glass and sit back down. As soon as I do, Nagito places his hand on my leg and rubbed it.

”I thought I said I wasn’t ready yet.” I stated and then, Nagito looked straight into my eyes. 

“That’s a sha-“ Nagito was cut off by a very lazy knock at the door

”I’ll get that.” I walk over to the door and opened it. On the other side was Chiaki who was playing on her GameGirl and looking tired, as usual. “You okay, Chiaki?”

”hm?... Aww I died. I’m fine... me and Kazuichi wanted to tell you there is a party tonight. Feel free to bring your boyfriend.” Chiaki said, looking up with a tired expression. For a moment there I had forgotten that I had told Sonia and Chiaki that Nagito’s now my boyfriend. 

“Hold on, Kazuichi’s here?” I ask peering over Chiaki which isn’t exactly hard- I’m not saying she’s short or anything, but she is just a bit shorter than me- and I look around to find the neon-haired boy leaning against the wall to my left. “Why didn’t you say anything Kaz?”

”I’m just offended that my soul bro told Miss Sonia and Chiaki that he had a boyfriend, and not me!” He practically screamed at me, but I stayed oblivious to that fact.

”dude, I’m sorry...” I turn around to see Nagito quietly reading a book, which I couldn’t make out the title of, as his fingers were in the way “... look, if it’ll make you feel better he’s here you can meet him. You can too if you want, Chiaki”

They both nodded at me, I moved so they could go through the door and they plopped themselves on the sofa on either side of Nagito. I felt a pang of jealousy go through my heart. Why the fuck am I jealous, Kazuichi’s straight... I think and Chiaki is with Sonia. There’s no reason to be jealous. 

I looked at Nagito who put his bookmark in the book, which I clearly noted was Twilight, and placed it on his lap. Kazuichi spoke first “Yo, the name’s Kazuichi Souda” 

“I’m Chiaki Nanami.” She took her hand away from her GameGirl and put her hand out towards Nagito, never once looking up. 

“Nagito Komaeda, pleasure to meet you both” he took Chiaki’s outstretched hand and shook it. 

“Me and Kazuichi are good friends of Hajime’s” she took her hand away and carried on playing. 

Nagito had opened his doll-like lips to say something but closed them as soo as he heard a loud, almost screaming of “Hajime-kuuuuun!” And Ibuki was here too. Great. The multi-colour-haired girl ran up to me and gave me a tight squeeze. After she let go she gasped. “Who’s this then?” She asked eying Nagito suspiciously. Nagito stood up and walked up to Ibuki and said

”my name is Nagito Komaeda, lovely to meet you.” He tilted his head and smiled. My dead heart warmed up a little inside to see how freaking adorable he was. 

“Ibuki Mioda!” She pulled him into the same death hug she had on me. Except for the the fact I couldn’t die. “Ibuki is happy to meet you, Nagito-chan!”

Nagito wiggled out of Ibuki’s grasp. “I’m err,” he hesitates as if trying to chose the correct words for the next part of the sentence, “Hajime’s boyfriend...” 

“It’s about time Hajime-kun dated someone.” Ibuki added “oops, look at the time, we’ve got to go get ready for the party!” Ibuki yelled before bounding out the door.

”yeah we should go too, let’s go Chiaki” Kazuichi pulled on Chiaki’s sleeve. “By the way dude, the party starts at 7pm, be sure to wear formal clothes.” He added whilst walking out the door. As soon as they all left, all that was left was the deafening silence in the, now seemingly empty, room.

I look towards the albino and did I realise something that I’m sure is a mistake. He had his hair in a ponytail. I awkwardly walked over to him and sat down and I couldn’t control it anymore. My thirst was clouding my senses. 

Nagito turned to look at me and noticed something was off, I deduced from the expression on his pretty face. “Hajime are you okay?” 

“I’m so sorry” Was all I managed to say before I pulled him onto my lap and sunk my teeth in his pale and delicate neck and started sucking.

”ah~ Ahhh~” the albino moaned and I carried on drinking. 

After I had finished I pulled away to wipe my mouth with the back of my wrist. Nagito looked very drained so I scooped him up into my arms and carried him to our bed to let him get his rest. I wrote a small note apologising to him.

~Time skip to Nagito’s waking up~

NAGITO’S POV

”Hm? Hajime?” I asked the empty room. Hajime must be somewhere else. I find a small piece of paper on the bedside table.

’I’m sorry about what I did. It was my fault for not hunting before I went that close to you

\- Hajime xx’

So that’s why he leaves for the weekend sometimes. I walk into the living room and find Hajime sat down on the sofa, head in hands. 

“It’s not your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow upload and the chapters will be quite short until we get to the good parts.
> 
> Edit: 1/2/2021   
> There will be no more chapters ever. I’m not really comfortable with Komahina anymore. I promise there will be a new fanfic released and the chapters will be longer. But, it will be Soumaeda (Kazuichi x Nagito) and it will start at the beginning of Sdr2, so look forward to that


End file.
